Las desventuras de Eros
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: El dios del amor tiene un problema con Naruto Uzumaki... ¡no consigue hacer que se dé cuanta de que está enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga! ¿Sería posible que Eros se capaz de bajar a la tierra para que Naruto Uzumaki se dé cuenta de que está enamorado? NaruHina


**Holaaa, me echasteis de menos? No? XD Bueno, aquí estoy con el fic de NaruHina que había prometido traer algún día. Me he animado a subirlo después de tanto cambios... y creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.**

**Es otro fic de comedia, después de otro... agradezco infinitamente a la gente que me comentó en "Cambio drástico", no sé como agradecéroslo. Bueno, aquí va el fic...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**el día en que Naruto y yo hagamos un concurso para ver quién come más rápido ramen, es cuando Naruto me pertenecerá, mientras tanto, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ni lo intentes<strong>

Nunca le habían humillado así, y es que nunca lo habían hecho. No había dios ni humano ni monstruo que se le pudiera resistir… a excepción de un estúpido humano: ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Era obvio que lo estuviera, ¡y es que parecía que ese Naruto Uzumaki tenía un sexto sentido que detectaba todas y cada una de las flechas que mandaba!

—No… me lo creo… de nuevo la ha esquivado —susurró indignado un chico cabello negro con destellos azulados y de ojos ónix, con un atractivo impresionante, con unas alas de oro y en espalda había flechas doradas que utilizaba para enamorar a las personas… era Eros, el dios del amor.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del muchacho y pensó:

—_Calma Eros, ¡cálmate! Eres el dios del amor, no hagas la guerra… eso ya lo hace tu padre._

Eros lo dejó por imposible, esa era la quinta vez en todo ese miserable y asqueroso día que intentaba que Naruto Uzumaki se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata Hyuuga tirándole una flecha… pero no había acertado ¡ni una sola vez!

Siempre pasaba algo, se "desviaba la flecha" (tenía que ser cosa de Zeus, seguro), Naruto Uzumaki sabía que "algo" iba hacia él (debería de tener un sexto sentido o algo así)…

Cosas por el estilo o incluso más impresionantes y que, sinceramente, no podía creer.

Al día siguiente…

—¡Hinata! —llamó un chico rubio y de ojos azules, de 16 años, mientras se acercaba a la peli azul corriendo. Esta se sonrojó levemente y susurró con una sonrisa:

—Ah, Naruto-kun…

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Naruto con su habitual sonrisa. Hinata también sonrió y respondió:

—Bien, ¿y tú Naruto-kun?

—¡Genial!

—_Bien… tengo otra oportunidad… _—pensó Eros oculto en un árbol. Una gota de sudor resbaló por lo nervioso que se encontraba, ¡tenía que darle a Naruto Uzumaki sí o sí! Tensó su arco y su flecha dorada lista para penetrar en el corazón del rubio. El pelinegro tragó duro, solo había traído esa flecha consigo mismo, solo tenía esa oportunidad ese día.

Eros cerró los ojos por un momento, pero los volvió a abrir y miró hacia Naruto. ¡Ahora! Eros tensó un poco más su arco y después lo soltó, lanzando la flecha directamente hacia el chico de ojos azules.

—¡Oh! ¡Un billete! —exclamó Naruto con los ojos brillantes, rápidamente se agachó al suelo para cogerlo y la flecha pasó de largo, incrustándose en un árbol que había allí, haciendo que la flecha desapareciera en un instante.

Eros abrió la boca con impresión por lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Era como si se estuvieran burlando de él! El muchacho se puso rojo de la ira y apretó los dientes de manera amenazante… ¡nadie le había humillado nunca de esa manera!

—_¡Ah! ¡Pero cómo lo consigue! ¡Es humillante! _—pensó Eros mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de su madre, Afrodita. De pronto, el chico de pelo negro sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás y una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre Eros? Estás muy tenso…

—Mi trabajo es un asco Psique —le informó Eros a su mujer cuando reconoció la voz de la chica. Abrazándole por la espalda, había una chica de cabello rosa chicle, sus ojos eran jade y tenía una piel muy blanca y suave.

—¿Lo dices por lo de ese humano? No te preocupes por eso Eros, seguro que algún día lo consigues —le animó la pelirrosa mientras deshacía el abrazo y se ponía delante de él. Un aura oscura envolvió al muchacho y susurró:

—Lo llevo intentando por dos años Psique… ¡Dos!

—Ya, ya… tranquilízate un poco y descansa —se rió la chica levemente, haciendo que Eros la mirara de reojo de mala manera.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Psique pero… ¿te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó con una vena palpitando en su cabeza. La pelirrosa lo miró con una sonrisa amplia y respondió:

—En serio… no quieras saberlo.

…

En ciertos momentos, Naruto se extrañaba demasiado ya que sentía una presencia junto a él. Miraba hacia los lados y a todos los lugares pero… no encontraba a nadie.

—_Serán solo imaginaciones mías… _—pensó el rubio caminando hacia casa. Ahora no sentía esa presencia, pero seguro que algún día de estos volvería a sentirla, segurísimo.

—Naruto-kun… ¿ya te vas a casa? —preguntó Hinata detrás de él con una pequeño sonrojo. Naruto sonrió eufórico y exclamó:

—¡Sí! ¡Gaara me está esperando en la salida! ¡Adiós Hinata!

El de ojos azules salió corriendo hacia la salida del instituto dejando a una Hinata algo dolida… era cierto, ¿por qué Naruto iba querer ir a casa con ella?

Naruto llegó a la entrada y vio a un chico pelirrojo discutiendo con una chica rubia.

—La culpa no es mía, ya te lo dije —bufó el pelirrojo desesperado—. Me desesperas Ino.

—¡Ja! —exclamó la rubia molesta—. ¡Qué te quede claro Gaara! ¡No pienso hacer el trabajo de historia contigo! ¡Seguro que lo has amañado para que me tocara contigo! ¿Verdad? ¡Tan solo para meterte conmigo!

—Claro que sí —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa cansada—. Lo que tú digas, si en realidad ni ganas tengo de discutir.

—¿Ya estáis otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida. Gaara negó con la cabeza y dijo señalando a Ino:

—Es una amargada antipática y menopáusica…

—¡Y tú un pervertido, maldito fosforito!

—Bueno —dijo Naruto algo nervioso mientras cogía a Gaara del brazo y tiraba de él—, nosotros nos vamos. ¡Cuídate Ino!

El rubio salió corriendo de allí arrastrando al pelirrojo con él. La rubia se quedó algo confundida por eso, pero después decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Por su parte, Gaara miraba a su amigo totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo tan repentinamente?

—¿Y por qué saliste corriendo? —preguntó Gaara con sorpresa. Naruto suspiró y respondió:

—Verás… no tengo ganas de ver como Ino intenta matarte.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, pero después se quedó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres un exagerado…

—Y tú le tocas mucho las narices —sonrió zorrunamente el rubio—. ¿No será que en realidad sí que te gusta Ino?

—¡Pues claro que me gusta! —exclamó con ironía en su voz mientras rodaba los ojos—. ¡Y el otro día Sasori se presentó para ser monja!

Naruto puso una mano sobre su boca para intentar controlar la risa, pero después salió desencadenando una fuerte risa.

—¡Jaja! ¡Sasori de monja! ¡No me lo imagino!

Gaara se rió también con él, no podía tampoco imaginarse a su hermano mayor vestido de monja, solo que esa frase… simplemente se le ocurrió.

…

—¿Así que estás seguro? —preguntó Psique mirando a su marido fijamente. Eros suspiró derrotado y contestó:

—Sí, estoy seguro… ¡si ya no puedo caer más bajo!

La pelirrosa abrazó detrás a su marido y le dio un beso en el cuello. Después apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él y susurró:

—Tranquilo… sé que lo haces por trabajo. ¡No te preocupes Eros!

Eros cerró los ojos algo deprimido mientras que daba un suspiro pesado. El plan de Eros era bien sencillo… bajaría a la tierra y se haría pasar por un estudiante de secundaria, si no podía utilizar las flechas para lograr que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado, entonces se lo haría ver de otra forma.

—Vendrás conmigo ¿no Psique? —preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su esposa. La chica se despegó de él y respondió:

—¡Por supuesto Eros! ¡Contigo hasta el fin del mundo!

—Bueno… con mi madre no habrá problema, ya dijo que me ayudaría… —susurró el chico algo inquieto. Psique alzó una ceja y soltó:

—¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?

—¿De qué me preocupo? —preguntó Eros preocupado—. Me pregunto si daremos convencido a mi padre.

Uy, ese era un problema gordo. ¿Cómo darían convencido a Ares, el dios de la guerra, para hacer un acto donde había amor por medio? ¡Era estúpido pensar que podría aceptar!

—Bueno… Ares, no sé si…

—¡Nunca lo conseguiré! —gritó el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas—. Soy un pobre ángel caído.

—Tampoco te pases cariño… —dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza—. Además, ¿no dijo tu madre que iba a hablar con él?

—Ah sí… pero es estúpido pensar que vaya a aceptar —susurró Eros mientras suspiraba pesadamente. De repente unas voces se oyeron, y parecían acercarse a donde estaban ambos esposos.

—Es la última vez que te hago caso… Afrodita.

—Venga Ares, que lo pasaremos bien —se oyó una dulce voz. Se escuchó un gruñido que hizo que la piel de Eros y de Psique se pusiera de gallina y ambos tornaran su cara de un color azul algo raro.

—Siempre igual niño… no sabes lo mucho que te detesto en este momento —soltó Ares mirando crudamente al dios del amor. Este tragó duro y susurró:

—Yo… tampoco es necesario ponerse así ¿no?

—Sí —soltó otro pelinegro muy parecido a Eros, solo que tenía unas rayas extrañas debajo de los ojos y su cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja—, por tu culpa tengo que ir yo también.

—Madre —llamó Eros con algo de enfado—, sabes que no tiene porque venir Fobo.

—Bueno… Eris y Deimo se negaron rotundamente venir… así que me pareció muy buena idea traer a Fobo… ¿no te parece que así lo pasaremos mejor? —preguntó Afrodita.

Eros cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro totalmente en blanco.

—_Esto es horrible, no sé qué hacer… mi vida es un asco _—pensó Eros completamente derrumbado, menuda familia que le había tocado tener.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Bueno, quería aclarar una cosa, Eris y Deimo son hijos de Ares, al igual que Fobo... pero no viene mucho al caso, Eris y Deimo no van a salir mucho (por no decir nada XD). Quién sabe? quizás salen.**

**A ver si me dejáis algún review, aún acabé hace nada los exámenes (hoy XD) y me dieron bastante alegría con los aprobados que recibí *o*. **

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
